1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to pool cleaning apparatuses. Aspects relate more specifically to implementations of pool brushes for cleaning a pool surface.
2. Background Art
Pools generally require maintenance to ensure that the pool surfaces remain clean. In the past, pool cleaning apparatuses used for such maintenance have been difficult to use because of the hydrodynamic forces imposed on the pool cleaning apparatuses during use. For instance some pool cleaning apparatuses have been difficult to use because, during forward or backward movement of the apparatus, they tended to pull off of the pool surface, and thus the user had to exert more force to not only move the brush forward or backward but also to push the brush against the pool surface.